(ReNamed) Acceptance or Denial?
by TriSuki
Summary: **ReNamed** When James actually gets out of his flavor of the week style, and Lily is semi-forced to help him through it, what will she find out? MPPW + Others! **PG-13 for Curses & Slang**
1. Love is Discovered, But Not Accepted

"Eh, Lily?" Lily looked up from her mimiking of girls and looked straight in the eyes of James, with Sikera, a 4th years Ravenclaw glued to his side.   
  
  
"What, Potter."  
  
"Heh... I Was wondering if you would HELP *tilts head to Sikera* with POTIONS"  
  
That, of course was, as Lily called it, "The Potter Break Code.",  
  
Lil sighed and mouthed to James *Another Breakup?* James Nodded his head * I hate you.*  
  
"Yes.. Potter." Lily got up from her table and went to Meet dumbledore.  
  
Lily was this years Head Girl. Head Boy wasnt James, It was Remus.  
  
Who'd have known? Yeah Right.  
  
When Lily made it up to Dumbledores office, Remus and dumbledore were waiting for her.  
  
"Ah, Hello Miss Evans, Takes a Seat, Please." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes  
  
Lily took her seat next to Remus "Mr. Lupin, Miss Evans. I would like to Inform you of The Halloween Ball."  
  
Remus and Lily straightened up at this "You Two will be The ones to Get it Ready, Streamers, Banners..."  
  
"Yes Sir.." Lily answered "By the Way, Miss Evans and Mr Lupin, You two will be going together"  
  
Lily stiffened at this, Remus was one of her best friends.  
  
"Also you Should pick a Theme. Remus will take the girls votes, Lily will get the boys votes.  
  
The Selections are: Action/Fantasy/Romance and Humor. Also this counts for the teachers. And if Severus or any other Student declines to vote, Tell Them that Dumbledore demanded it."  
  
Remus and Lily smiled, Severus had a small crush on Lily, so everyone thought.   
  
"Well Then, Get on Your way of Getting Votes!" He waved his hand and two clipboards appeared.  
  
When Remus and Lily left the office and wlaked down the steps they were greeted by James, who looked at the two suspiciously, as they were shoulder to shoulder.  
  
"Hello Moony, Hello Lily." Lily looked at him "Potter." Remus just smiled, they walked down the hall,  
  
James was thinging....   
  
Later in the Common Room Lily and Remus were takin votes for the Gryffindors, almost all the girls flirter while saying their answer... "Romance" Lily sighed. And look the boys Vote. Some Romance, Some action.  
  
Remus and Lil left the portrait side by side again, James passing, James watched thing and went through the portrait. James look at Sirius talking about the dance and things with two other boys.  
  
"Padfoot, Something sup with Moony and Lily."  
  
"So?" Sirius looked at James.  
  
"So."  
  
"What, are you Jealous of ol' Moony"  
  
"No! Never, I am NOT Jealous of our Moony."  
  
"...Or are you Just Jealous because you werent head boy and with Lily 24/7."  
  
James looked Horrified "NEVER, NEVER IN MY LIFE WILL I WANT TO BE A HEAD BOY."  
  
A few girls looked out and waved, all giggily, James ignored it, Sirius raises his eyebrows.  
  
"Dude, You have a Classic Case of Love"  
  
"DO NOT."  
  
"Do Toooooooo."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes No What?" Lily was standing in the portrait, and walked over and sat in an armchair by James  
  
"James is in looooove"  
  
"AM NOT." James huffed.  
  
"Love? JAMES? Never. He just acts like he loves a girl--"  
  
"Evans." James glared  
  
"Well Its True."  
  
"I AM NOT IN l-l-l..."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow  
  
"Love?"  
  
"YES. EXACTLY."  
  
Lily looked at Sirius  
  
"Alright Poter. You convinced me. You are, Who's the girl"  
  
"Eh, no One Because im not in l-l-l... eh, Liking."  
  
James never had a problem with that word, Sirius thought.  
  
"Prongs, Whats up with You, You seem to be a bit... eh, HAVING TROUBLE with the WORD LOVE."  
  
"So."  
  
"So You never have in your Life that ive known you."  
  
Lily just listened   
  
"Potter. Im Sorry to say this but you ARE in love, whether you admit it or not."  
  
"I am....not."  
  
"James. You Need Help."  
  
James shuddered, Lily almost NEVER called him James. He shook his head  
  
"But I... I Dont have a... Im not in.."  
  
"Good, Then its Settled, Lily will Help James through this." Sirius grinned  
  
"WHAT" James and Lily yelled in unison  
  
"Yep. Well, Heh i gotta go, have fun" Sirius sped out of the portrait before James or Lily could stop him.  
  
"I Hate Him" Lily growled under her breath.  
  
It was an awkward silence.... Very...Awkward.  
  
James bravley cleared his throat.  
  
Lily looked at him, he turned crimson, She obviously couldnt tell with hte fireplace reflection on them.  
  
"Alright then. If im Forced to Do this.... How long have Youl liked the Girl."  
  
James studied her. "I... I guess 2nd year or something... i kind of just noticed it, kind of..."  
  
Lily brushed her figners through her hair "Alright, Do you Have any Idea if she likes you?"  
  
James stiffened up " N-no. No i dont think so...."  
  
Lily sighed "Alright, Have you Told her?"  
  
James almost froze. "No..."  
  
"Well, You have to Tell her"  
  
James froze watching the fireplace   
  
"When you... When you Think of Telling her, Tell me alright, and ummm... maybe you might need more advice."  
  
"Y-yeah.. uhm.. thanks."  
  
The Awkward silence continued, Remus and Sirius walked through the portrait. They both sighed in relief.  
  
Then when James least expected it, Remus came over and kissed Lily on the cheek, James color drained from his face. Sirius sat in the chair next to him "Dude, You look Ill.."  
  
"I...Im fine, just a bit tired... Good Night everyone... " James walked up to the boys dorm, Lily Remus and Sirius watched. Sirius frowned "It's only 4:36."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do You think? Please Review!  
  
Ended Story: 4:28:58 PM  
  
AHHHHHHH I Updated the chapter. bad evil typos! bad bad bad !  
  
Thank you so Very Much Isabella! I guess i was in a hurry before bed!  
  
Also Isabella, James is in the books, but this is my fanfiction, if you get my drift ;)  
  
Thank you Midnight Owl, Your a Doll for Pointing that out! 


	2. Sinking

A/N: Sorry for not Writing in So Long, Im Back As TriSuki!  
  
The Next morning, James had woken up rather early *rare event for him* and looked at Sirius, who had a pillow on his head, he was drooling, with an arm off the side of the bed. He rolled his eyes and got up.  
James was, of course, exhausted, but that was never anything new to him, he usually ignored it.  
He went into the shower with a towel, and took 15 minutes for cleansing.   
He Came out not Long after, the towel around his waist, he went through his drawer, growling, Sirius had moved things around yet again. He Sighed, grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt, and some other essentials, before returning to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
He came out, his white shirt stuck to him, as he was still wet. He ran his hands through his hair, with stood up even worse, He shook his head, putting it in its messy place. He smiled his famous smile, then grabbed a bag by his bed, and hit Sirius with it, who moaned, James grinned, and got his cloak, putting it over himself.  
Then he Headed out the Dorm Door, With Higher Spirits then Last Evening.. But He Didn't wish to think of that at the moment. He Sat down in the common Room by the Fire, going through his bag of things, books, a few prank things, and papers. He Quickly closed it, as He saw a groggy, but showered & dressed Sirius, lope out the portrait, James following.  
  
They Both Entered the Great Hall, Remus Greeting Them, Peter Pettigrew was already at the table eating, trying to hide his face. Sirius came behind Peter, and snuck a Sour Bomb in the back of his robe, it exploded just when Sirius went behind James, Breaking into Laughter, Peter was completely Sour Colors, Lime Green, Bright Yellow, Royal Blue… It Was a Sight To See. James was laughing with Sirius for a moment before seating himself next to Remus & Peter, Sirius moved Remus over and sat by his best friends, awaiting the owl post. Just at that Moment, a Flock of Owls of Almost any Color, flew down to the students. At Least 4 in front of Sirius, one landed in front of James.  
  
He Opened it. It Was a Letter Addressed to Him from… LILLIAN EVANS?!  
Despite himself, His Heart Skipped a Beat.  
He Opened it Slowly, and Read its Contents.  
  
Dear James,  
I Wish to Tell You About Last Night, If you'd Like, Im Sorry for any Advice Given, Don't Take it Fro ma Muggle-Born Like Me, Im Worth Nothing of Advice in your Pureblooded World. Sorry to Offend you And your Pride, and I Promise never to Tap your Reputation Again.  
Best of Wishes,   
Lillian Evans  
  
James heart Sank.  
Muggle-Born? PureBlooded World? He Was a Bit Confused by her Sudden Letter, But Put it in his Bag, and Got up with the Guys, and headed off to Potions. Ugh.  
  
----------------------------  
  
A/N: There's Chapter Two! Hehe I Knew Lils Wouldn't be that Easy.  
  
R/R! 


	3. ArsoWhoppers And Anita

A/N: Thanks Mai, You-ish Rules. BTW, Faithe Told Remi she loved him! hehe... and he Told her He Loved her Too O.o AHHHH!  
LoL AnyWho, This'll be longer than the one before, hehehehehe.  
  
Disclaimer: Plot... mebbe mine. Everyone in Fic, Not Mine... But i Wish James Was... ~drool~  
  
  
James & the Boys made their way to Potions, NOT their favorite subject. Severus Snape, indeed, had a crush on Evans,   
James couldnt understand why he boiled over at the thought. He hated Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape from the very beginning.  
Snape & Malfoy never were 'friends' .... Snape couldnt stand Malfoy, despite some things...  
  
James wiped the thoughts from his mind, and sat himself second row to the front, 3 outta 5 seats. In front of him, one seat to the right, Sat Lillian Evans. His Heart Skipped a Beat, Sirius jabbed him in the back. James kept staring at her, Siri jabbed him again  
  
James looked behind him at Sirius, who was scowling, James grinned sheeply, and turned to his test paper, he groaned... He forgot to study last night. What a Way to Start The Day. Snape, however, was zipping right through it. Figures, James glanced over to Snape's Paper, and copied some of the answers down. This was very wrong, but James needed to right now. He Needed his grades up so he could be able to play Quiddich, what would the team be without James Potter, The Seeker.  
No Where. That was James thought, as he finished the tes right on time for next class, Herbology.  
  
He Grabbed his bag and headed for the exit, going into the main hall, Remus, Peter & Sirius trying to keep up, Sirius walked beside James  
"Yo', Jamsie, Whats Goin' on, Dude? First you go to Bed at 5:00, Then you ACTUALLY fall asleep at that time... But i think i saw tearstreaks. THEN you turn as white as a ghost with a letter from someone, and now, You Wont even wait for your besterest friend?"  
"Im Fine, PadFoot. I Was Tired Yesterday."  
"MmmHmm. Then Explain going ahead of the guys & Me?"  
"....Sorry...."  
"You Should Be" Sirius slapped him on the back, turning in in another direction "Herbology is Thata Way!"  
"Er, oh, Yeah, Sorry..." He Walked that Way, Sirius, Remus & Peter trailing behind  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Hey Lily, what do You think Of James" Anita asked, while doodling things on a blank parchment.  
"Who, Potter? Whats there to Think About."  
"Oh C'mon Lils, James is so adorable! And He's so FIT! Have yeh' ever seen his tight arse?"  
"ANITA!"  
"Oh Lily," Anita grinned "You Know It's True... and he's like That Song... White Knight... But on a Broom instead of a Galliant Steed" She giggled at This  
Lily rolled her eyes, and began on her Potions assignment that was due in 3 weeks.  
Anita sighed Dreamily, Closing her Eyes "Mmm... Anita Potter," she giggled again.  
Lily ignored this, writing quickly  
"Lillian Potter," Anita Grinned  
Lily, at that moment, was taking a drink of Pumpkin juice, she spit it out, gasping   
"WHAT!!"  
"Lily Potter Sounds So... Fitting. I Envy You."  
"Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew!" She wiped off her mouth  
"Oh Stop That, James is so...."  
"Idiotic"  
"Dreamy..."  
"Freakish"  
"...Lovable"  
"Ugly"  
"...Fit..."  
"Limp"  
"And WHAT an Arse..."  
"You can say THAT again."  
"I Meant the Psysical Arse, Lily.." She giggled  
"Mmm And i Meant Both."  
Anita burst out laughing in the hall, trying to gather herself together, right when James himself passed by...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
James passed by the Two girls casually, speaking with Sirius about a new prank on Snape.  
James turned, to see Anita swooning over him, He gave her that Famous Smile, and she almost keeled over.  
"Man James, You're Almost as Good as ME!"  
"MmmHmm, Sure Siri." James retorted, looking back to him.  
"I, On the Other Hand, Am the Great Sirius, Swoon-Passer of Hogwarts"  
"Shut up."  
"--And Not Only Am i That, I Am So Handsome"  
"Remus."  
"--And so Stunning--"  
"Yes?"  
"--And The Best You Can Get. If You can Even Reach my Level--"  
"Tell Sirius to Shut Up."  
"--And Just So Desirable, Im Every Girls Dream..."  
"Sirius, Shut Up." Remus retorted, without looking up from his bag.  
Sirius rolled his eyes " Did any of you hear a THING, i said?!"  
"Mmmm... No."  
"Nope."  
"Nada."  
Sirius sighed, entering the green house, everyone else following in.  
  
"Alright Class, Today you'll be Picking ArsoWhoppers."  
"Whats That?" Sirius muttered  
"ArsoWhoppers are a little goblin like plant that'll chase you, and Hit Your Bum if you Arent Careful."  
"Ooh i Hope one Whaps James and his Arse." whispered anita  
"Me Too, It'd be a Day to Remember."  
"LILY," Anita hissed.  
  
"Get Started Class."  
  
Sirius put some gloves on, and dag in the dirt, pulling one out, before screaming like a girl and throwing it into the corner of the greenhouse, it came charging at him, He got up and started running for his life, screaming.  
James was rolling on the floor busting out with laughter, Remus joining him.  
Anita winced each time the ArsoWhopper whooped Siri's ass.  
"Holy Shit Those Things are Mean" whispered Lily.  
Sirius whimpered like a dog, the ArsoWhopper hid in the dirt again, Sirius was rubbing his arse.  
"Those Things have a Temper worse than YOU, Jamsie."  
"You Shouldnt have Screa--" James picked one from the dirt, and paled to a ghost, it glared at him, and started running in the air.  
Lily & Anita watched to see what James would do.  
James got a jar, holding the ArsoWhopper from his hair, which it was desperatly trying to grab at, and stuffed the thing in the jar, snapping the lid shut.  
  
The Herbology teacher clapped pleasently "Congratulations Mister Potter, Good Job."  
  
James grinned mockingly at Sirius, who was still rubbing his arse.  
"I Guess This day isnt Too Bad"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
LOL, R/R! 


	4. 5560 or 5561?

A/N: See How ACTIVE I am! HeHeHe. Ahem. Anyways, No, No Lily/James bleh bkah yet, i just CANT end the story so soon ^.~  
LoL, AnyWay. THIS Chapter will be full of Name-Calling, Pranks... AND JAMES ^.^ LoL Im So Obsessive.   
And Yes, Ive Decided to make Remus & Peter more active within my fiction.  
  
Disclaimer: Plotter ish Mine, Potter Should Be Mine....  
  
----------------------------------  
  
James got a whack upside the head from Sirius.  
"Hey Dude, Id Like to See YOU get whopped by those lil' tempered things... i swear to the holy hippogriff they're just like you."  
James whacked Sirius Back  
"Thats Only When im In Quiddich" James grinned  
"Thats Only Always," Sirius stuck his tounge out  
"I Wouldnt hold that Out, It'll stay that Way."  
"True Enough." Sirius took his tounge back.  
"You Two Are So Wacko" Peter squeaked  
"Thank You Thank You... Thank You Very Much!"  
"Saint Mungos is waAIiTtIinNgG"  
"Ha-Ha, Remus."  
The Four headed out of herbology, and into the main corridor, going to the great hall for lunch.  
Lily & Anita followed After.  
"They're Up to Something" Muttered Lily,  
"They're ALWAYS up to Something, Lils..."  
"True, But Its a LunchTime Prank, You can see those Sinister Looks."  
"Couldnt they just..... Be Talking about Girls?"  
"Even Pettigrew is Grinning."  
"Oh."  
  
They All Reached The Great Hall, Sirius allowed Anita & Lily ahead of them.  
James muttered something suddenly about Severus Snape.  
But Lily couldnt catch it, and shrugged, sitting at the RavenClaw Table with Anita.  
James walked swiftly 'twards the Gryffindor Table, Followed Closley by Sirius. Then Remus, Then Peter. They Sat in that Exact Line.  
Grabbing something from his pocket, James saw Severus enter the hall and sit down rather casually.  
"Jamsie, Now!" Sirius muttered to him  
James grinned rather sinister, and lit the match, suddenly....Nothing Happened.  
Three of The Four Marauders cocked an eyebrow at him. James simply put a finger to his lips, and dropped the lit match... which oddly enough crawled to the Slyth Table.  
  
A Sizzling Sound was heard... Everyone in the Hall Silenced, Looking Around.. Until their eyes Landed on a very silent, but very pissed Severus.  
Severus' robes were caught on fire... and the fire spelled out   
'Never Mess with the Marauders!' in Gold & Red.  
Severus briskly slid out of the hall.  
Everyone in the Hall started bursting out with laughter... Because...  
Even Know Severus didnt notice... his hair was cut to a buzz with the same insciptment ('Never Mess with the Marauders!') on it!  
James & Sirius burst out laughing.   
Lily simply rolled her eyes, but smirked all the same, Anita was giggling.  
"Did You See The Other Three look at James like 'Er... And...?'" Anita grinned  
"I Almost Thought He 'Blew out the Candle' on his prank." Lily retorted  
This only made Anita giggle more  
"Way 'Ta Go, Jamsie" Siri remarked  
"Poor Snake." That was Remus  
"He Deserved it, The Bloody Git!" Squeaked Peter  
"And I Did it Alllllll By Myself" James stuck out his tounge mockingly at Sirius, who had screwed up a prank once before  
"Oh Shush" Siri stuck his tounge out at James  
  
They were walking out of the hall, it was so loud, barley anyone noticed... James was muttering something...  
"...She Loves to Laugh, She Loves To Sing, She Does Everything, She Loves to Move, She Loves to Groove, She Loves a lot of things, Oh All Night, All Night,   
Oh EveryNight, So Hold Tight, Hold Tight, Oh Baby Hold Tight, She said Anyway You want it Thats the Way you Need it, Anyway You Want it..."   
Sirius prodded James  
"Yo, Prongs? Whats that Your Muttering?"  
"I Dont Know, Really, But for some reason its stuck in my Head."  
"More Like a Poem or a Song t' me." Remus caught up with the two.  
"...Maybe." Was all James Said.  
"Mmm. I Think Our Jamsie is gonna write ANOTHER song."  
Remus grinned "That would make 5560 wouldnt it?"  
"5561." Sirius grinned at Remus.  
"I Thought it Was 67..." Peter said aloud, wonderingly...  
"68." James said to the Three.  
"I Kind of Like this One, Jamsie."  
"Im Guessing.... Muggle Rock Guitars?" Remus asked James  
"Yep."  
Remus & Sirius grinned  
Peter looked a bit confused, but shrugged.  
"Try And Finish this one By The Yule Ball, Jamsie, That'd Be interesting..."  
James only Smirked.  
  
They made their way to the Common Room, James & Sirius dashed immediatley over to the chess board, Remus sat down with a good book, and Peter went to the Library with a wave.  
Sirius arches a brow at James, who was muttering the words to the song again...  
He Sighed.  
  
...Just Another Song... 


End file.
